


Typical

by tariana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tariana/pseuds/tariana
Summary: Harry meets a familiar face in Diagon Alley.





	Typical

Harry heard the commotion before he saw it. It was coming from the direction where Diagon Alley branched off into Knockturn Alley.  
“Knockturn whore!” Harry heard someone yell, then, “Death Eater scum!”  
Now he could see the altercation – several men gathered around a person on the ground, wands drawn.  
One of the men jumped back as a hex came from the center of the circle, obviously hitting its target.  
Another man lashed out viciously, landing a brutal kick on the prone person.  
Harry pulled his wand from his sleeve and marched up to them with all the Auror authority he could muster. They took one look at him and faded back into Knockturn Alley’s shadows.  
Finally, Harry got a look at the person on the ground. Male, very thin, filthy from being knocked onto the ground, a nasty bruise on his side where his thin sweater had been pulled up, and with blood in his pale hair.  
“Malfoy?” Harry said, shocked, and it was a testament to how badly Malfoy was hurt that he barely reacted to Harry’s presence.  
Harry knelt by the other man, and said, “We need to get you to St. Mun –“  
“No,” Malfoy said emphatically. “Won’t treat me.”  
Harry had heard that some Death Eaters had been refused treatment at St. Mungo’s, and that one had even died because the Healers kept finding excuses not to treat him until it was too late.  
Without giving much thought to what he was actually doing, he dragged Malfoy to stand and then Apparated them both to Grimmauld Place.  
“Oh, Harry,” Hermione said as she came through the Floo some minutes later and gazed down at Malfoy, who lay unconscious on Harry’s sofa.  
“I couldn’t just leave him there…” Harry answered weakly.  
“Of course, you couldn’t,” she said briskly and not without a bit of sarcasm. “You two never could leave each other alone.” She Levitated Malfoy into the guest room and deposited him on the bed.  
She pulled a tiny Healer’s bag from her pocket and enlarged it, then pulled out her wand to do some diagnostic spells.  
Thirty minutes later, she had done all she could, healing the worst of the bruises as well as the gash on Malfoy’s head. She left him sedated, and promising to come back in several hours and check on him, she kissed Harry on the cheek, gave him a fond, if somewhat sad, smile, and went back through the Floo.  
Harry pulled a chair up next to Malfoy’s bed and sat down to wait until the other man woke up.  
Just when he thought life was settling into routine, Malfoy had to show up and ruin it.  
Typical.


End file.
